Don't peek
by notmetrustme
Summary: It takes Light every bit of strength he has to resist the alures of his fellow detective... but can he actually succeed? [LxLight YAOI][RATED T FOR A REASON!]
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Yaoi content ahead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the charaters or anything :(

As Light took his shirt off, he was fully aware of an ever alert Ryuuzaki 'observing' him to make sure that Light didn't hide anything from him. Well, at least that's what Ryuuzaki called it. Light just thought it was nosy and an invasion of privacy.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Why do you insist on watching me undress? It's... not right."

Ryuuzaki was sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chest and he toes hanging off the bed, his preferred stance. He just gave Light a gentle look with those big eyes of his. They looked almost sympathetic. "Light-kun, you know I have to, it's for the investigation."

Light sighed. He knew that any protest he used, Ryuuzaki would just use it against him to add another whatever percent to the possibility of him being Kira.

"But it's not fair! I don't watch you undress!"

"Well, that's because you choose not to. I'm not stopping you." Was Light mistaken, or was there a hint of playfulness in Ryuuzaki's voice?

Light was slightly taken aback by this, but knew that he was right. He'd been outsmarted again! But... why would he want to watch Ryuuzaki undress...? He was just about to retort when Ryuuzaki spoke first.

"I'm going to get changed into my nightclothes now, and I want you to know that I don't care if you watch, it's only fair."

"That's completely ridiculous!" exclaimed Light. The whole thing sounded downright perverted. "Why would I want to watch you undress?!?"

The older teen seemed just as calm as usual, he'd been expecting this answer. "I was just saying, so you don't call me unfair." He got up, and walked over to where his nightclothes were lying on a chair.

"I'm looking away now!" said Light, sitting on the bed and facing the wall.

"Okay."

Light could hear the ruffle of clothes behind him, and began wondering what it would be like if he WAS watching. Would Ryuuzaki have a well-toned body? It seemed to show that he did through his clothes, those baggy t-shirts that seemed to flatter his body, even thought they wouldn't look good on anyone else...

Wait, why was he thinking like this? Damnit, snap out of yourself Light... you're more intelligent than this... he thought to himself.

It was then that he glanced at the mirror on the wall above the bed, which reflected to show Ryuuzaki in only his underwear. Light was right, he did have a nice body... especially the chest...

He looked away quickly. Had Ryuuzaki seen him? He couldn't tell, he was looking at the body... he hadn't meant to look at the mirror, he had forgotten that it was even there... he had only looked for a split second...

Light felt his face going red as Ryuuzaki finished getting dressed and lay down on the bed next to Light, who also lay down, facing away from the other person on the bed. He didn't want to see his face, in case those thoughts started popping up again... those thoughts of that sexy body...

---------------------------------

The next morning, Light woke to find himself facing the other way to which he thought he had gone to sleep. He seemed to now be facing Ryuuzaki, who was already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. Light wondered how long he had been awake for, or whether he had even gotten to sleep at all.

"Good morning, Light-kun. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes..." said Light, sleepily. He had opened his eyes and was now looking and Ryuuzaki for the first time since the episode last night. Light tried not to remember it. He noticed that Ryuuzaki's hair was messy, again, even messier than usual seeing as he had just gotten out of bed and hadn't bothered to neaten it up yet. Light usually had a problem coping with seeing his hair like that and told Ryuuzaki he looked stupid, but today Light felt that it looked kinda cute...

No Light, there are those thoughts again! Stop it! I don't think he looks cute... this is the guy who suspects me as Kira, remember? I don't like him. He's who go me handcuffed to him in the first place, which Light didn't like. He didn't like spending every second of his days with Ryuuzaki... he didn't... like it...

"By the way Light-kun, there's something I neglected to mention in our conversation yesterday, although you must have assumed this already. I'll be watching you even while I'm getting dressed, this is why I had the mirror put above the bed. That way, you can't hide anything from me while I'm getting changed. I thought you knew this..."

Shit. He'd seen him looking, or at least blushing.

**  
Well, that's it for this chapter! If you want the story to continue (I sure do) then please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Light felt very uncomfortable over breakfast. Ryuuzaki was sat in his normal position, knees to his chest and fully engrossed in his meal. But Light was trying not to look at Ryuuzaki, and seemed to be failing, as Ryuuzaki kept trying to make conversation.

"So Light-kun, how have things been with Misa?"

"How do you think they've been? I've hardly gotten the chance to go and see her because I'm chained to a certain person who is certain to prove I'm Kira!" Ryuuzaki could be so stupid sometimes! It really got on Light's nerves.

"For starters, you could just go and visit Misa whenever you want. I'm not going to bug you. Secondly-"

He was cut short by Light. "I'd prefer a bit more privacy with my girlfriend, if you can understand that." In fact, could he understand the workings of a real relationship? Light wasn't sure at all. Had those lips ever been touched by those of another person? Had anyone ever—

"Thanks for the interruption Light. I was going to carry on, but... you look troubled. Is something wrong?"

_Damnit Light, you've let it happen again! How can Ryuuzaki sense my every thought, is he a mind reader or something? _All logical thoughts went out the window as Light panicked tried to find a way out of this.

"Do I? Well, I was just thinking about something else entirely... sorry, do carry on."

"Was is Misa?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was is Misa you were just thinking about?"

"No! Well, I was when you were talking about her but then I started thinking about someone... something else."

"Well what was it?"

Light was tempted to say 'you', but that answer didn't seem to sound very intelligent in his head... _what should I say...?_

"Kira... I was thinking about Kira." Perfect! Light, you've still got some brain cells left! (A/N, hehe, that's what he thinks anyway...)

"Well, I didn't know that one usually looks so love-struck when thinking about Kira. This is going to raise my suspicions of you being Kira by 7 percent." Ryuuzaki said, looking at Light with those big eyes of his. There was just a glint of worry in his eyes and voice. Oh that voice, Light thought it was wonderful, he wanted to hear it all day...

"Whatever Ryuuzaki, please don't stop talking." Blurted out Light, completely forgetting his pride.

"Well Light, I shall continue what I was saying before. Secondly..."

Light wasn't listening any more. He'd stopped listening a long time ago, or at least that's how it felt. Now, Ryuuzaki was talking for ages, that's all that mattered at the moment. He had his head in his hands, and was watching Ryuuzaki's lips move as he talked and ate (A/N: not at the same time :3). Suddenly, Light was disturbed from his dreamy state as the subject of his thoughts addressed him.

"Light... are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Light couldn't take it any longer. He had to do something. He moved closer to the detective and gazed into his eyes. "Yes Ryuuzaki, something is wrong... could you make me feel better?"

Light pushed his chair out and leant over the table and made for Ryuuzaki's lips. He made contact and closed his eyes, putting a hand to Ryuuzaki's face as Light gently caressed Ryuuzaki's lips with his own. The young student felt his previous emotions all flood into his lips, and into those of Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki did not kiss back or even close his eyes, to Light's disappointment, although he did not resist either. Until the awareness of the situation sunk in, after a good 7 seconds.

Ryuuzaki had had enough. He pushed away, gently at first and then rougher when Light held on. He saw Light retreat back into his seat, looking rather dazed, as did Ryuuzaki. When the aftershock of the kiss went away, Light looked at his feet, apparently ashamed at what he'd done.

"Light..." said Ryuuzaki, breaking the awkward silence. "It's time to go to work, we need to work on the Kira case today..."

Light said nothing but stood up, still looking at his feet, and together they walked out of the door.

**Woo, chapter two is up! It's strange how naturally this text flows out of my brain . Please review if you'd like the story to continue! Well, to be honest I'd write it even without any reviews, but they keep me going and motivate me! The more reviews, the better the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The awkwardness of their situation did not wear off all day. Light just stared at his computer screen trying to engross himself in thoughts of the Kira case, but found it difficult to prevent his mind from being led astray, thinking about the events that had occurred that morning. _What was I thinking? Why couldn't I think straight, what has happened to me? I never felt that way before... that kiss just came so naturally, I really couldn't help it! I'm losing myself, I need to come up with a plan..._

He glanced over at Ryuuzaki, who was also staring at his computer screen, apparently thinking about Kira, unlike Light. But he could never really tell what L was thinking... he hid his feelings so well, Light couldn't read his actions with as much ease as he could with most people. But he had an idea what Ryuuzaki was thinking. He must have been shocked at Light's actions, and possibly a little puzzled by them, just as Light was.

This theory, however, was quite wrong. Yes, Ryuuzaki was shocked at first, but that had worn away. He was now more interested in Light's motives. _Why does he appear to want to be close to me? Does he want something from me? If so, what is it? He could want my real name, Kira's goal is to kill me after all... I must be careful not to get too close to Light._

Light wanted to talk to Ryuuzaki, but it would have to wait till later.

When the work day was finished, Light worked up the courage to approach L again. The only times they had talked during the day were related to the Kira case, and Light found those times to be a little awkward. He had never felt that way before, he almost hated L for controlling his emotions like this, even if he didn't know it.

Once they had left HQ and were out of earshot of Matsuda and the others, Light tapped Ryuuzaki on the shoulder. Ryuuzaki looked around quickly.

"Yes Light?"

"Do you want to go out somewhere? We've been working hard all day, and I think we both need a break."

Ryuuzaki wasn't very attracted by the idea, Light was still trying to get close to him. But he couldn't show his suspicion, he had to remain calm...

"Where exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know a good shop that sells desserts, I'll pay..."

Light knew Ryuuzaki too well. He could never resist sweet things. But there was something lurking that wasn't to do with L's love of sugar...

"Well, I suppose we could. If you insist."

Ryuuzaki's mind was racing. Yes, it was true that he could use a break, and he liked desserts... but had he fallen into Light's trap? Come to think of it, why had he agreed to this in the first place? Well, Ryuuzaki could take a challenge... and he would win. He was sure of it. As long as he kept his cool.

So Light took him to a café which was laden with sugary confectionary of all kinds Light could think of. Ryuuzaki seemed captivated by the many cakes behind the sneeze guard. Light noticed that he spent longer looking at the strawberry flavours, and remembered this for future reference.

"So, chosen what you want yet?"

"There are so many... but I think I'll have this one" he said, pointing at a cupcake with strawberry icing topped with a little marzipan strawberry.

Light got a coffee and they sat down at a small table in the corner of the café. He wanted to make sure they couldn't be heard.

Once Ryuuzaki seemed settled, Light decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry."

Ryuuzaki looked up from his cake. "What for?"

"For what I did... this morning."

Light couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't want to give away the fact that he was losing control of his feelings, if it wasn't obvious already.

Ryuuzaki thought to himself _why is he apologising? Could it be that... no... he wasn't serious... was he? Maybe I was so caught up in my investigation that I didn't stop to think about how Light might actually feel... the mirror... however... he might want me to think this... it might be his plan... I really don't know, damnit, he's playing me like a fool. How is he doing that? What's wrong with me? I'm playing right into his hands and I can't help it._

"I guess your actions were a little strange, but nothing I couldn't deal with. You don't need to apologise."

A genuine look of relief spread upon Light's face. "Sooo, you're not bothered?"

"Not at all, I'm actually quite... flattered." Ryuuzaki though it might be best to play along until it got dangerous. That look of relief on Light's face got him for several reasons, not just because it was genuine... his whole face had softened, and L suddenly realised why he was so popular with girls.

Light felt strange. He was elated that Ryuuzaki didn't seem uncomfortable around him, but he was also slightly nervous about what he would do next. Light still wasn't sure what to do about these feelings, he hadn't been able to concentrate, not with Ryuuzaki always handcuffed to him. But one thing he knew was that it would be difficult to control how he felt about L. He had seen this happen to his friends in school quite a few times, but he had never imagined it would be like this. He just wanted Ryuuzaki. Now.

He realised he was blushing. He looked up at Ryuuzaki and saw that the detective was looking at him... almost lovingly. L's eyes opened wider, and Light was sure he could see red in his cheeks too... they stared at each other for a long moment, both entirely captivated by the other's eyes.

**Wow, I've written more! Woooo. Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the wait, I've been bogged down with school work lately, you know how it is. I haven't gotten much motivation or inspiration to write either, so that doesn't help. But the reviews gave me a boost and I finally got this part finished! Oooh, cliffhanger... what will happen next? Tune in next... uh... time (whenever that is) to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: **__The following contains slightly graphic images. This is rated T for a reason, I almost changed it to M. So just a warning for you there, not really suitable for teens younger than about 15 or 16. Everyone else, ENJOY! You now know what to expect XD_

They continued to gaze longingly at each other for what seemed like years for both of them. The seconds went by like days. All that mattered was each other. Light and L both found themselves subconsciously leaning forward over the small table, getting closer and closer to each other... Neither knew exactly what they were doing, neither of them cared at this time. They just wanted to be close to each other.

Their hearts were racing.

Ryuuzaki's line of thinking was that judging by Light's actions earlier, he wouldn't mind, he would probably be glad. Although, he couldn't think of much for very long, as he fast became absent from Earth.

Light himself was just captivated by the moment, and thought that because Ryuuzaki seemed to be playing along, it didn't matter what the consequences were.

Each moment felt like most important moment ever. Closer and closer they leaned in, eyes closing... their mouths were slightly open, until they could feel each other's breath on their face...

Suddenly, when they were only 2 inches apart, Ryuuzaki realised what he was doing, and became tentative as his detective side came in. He panicked, as he looked away from Light's eyes, his face flooded with red. His breathing became heavier as he drew back slowly and thought furiously to himself.

_I've never been so... distracted. I had no idea what I was doing. I'm losing it, I'm losing it! But this guy... is it really such a bad thing? It doesn't feel that way. But if he's Kira... I don't like to think this way... but it's my job... to investigate... not fraternise... but my personal life... I'm so confused! I don't know what to do. Should I put my responsibilities as a detective before my personal life? _It all came down to that question.

Ryuuzaki continued to argue inside his head, and Light shook himself back into reality and was thrust into a similar position as L, although his thinking was a bit clearer. _Damnit, it almost happened again! I've lost against myself. But... if I'm going down, Ryuuzaki's coming down with me._

_He nearly got there... I just have to make him to let his guard down. He can't relax, especially since he suspects me of being Kira. There's not a lot I can do about that though, it's up to him now... all I can do is respect how he feels. I know I'm not Kira, and I believe that my personal life should come into play somewhere in my life. I can't play detective all the time._

_But maybe it's harder for L, he has more responsibility than me as a detective, how is he going to find room for a... a love life? But no... I will win. Ryuuzaki will submit to me, I will not lose! I've already lost control, the most I can do is make him lose himself too. Yes, this is a perfect plan! L, lets get lost, together._

If the two weren't chained together, Ryuuzaki would have walked (or ran) out there and then. But obviously that privilege was denied from him. Damnit, it was his idea to get handcuffed in the first place. _This was never in any of my calculations... I never expected to fall for him... am I falling for him? It feels different, strange, good... but can I let myself get lost? He... he seems to have lost control. What is he planning? Has he expected this? W... why can't I think straight? Stay calm L..._

Once they were both back down to earth, and they had avoided each other's eyes for over 30 seconds, Light was now the one who awkwardly spoke up.

"Let's go home." He said, with just a hint of playfulness in his voice that he wasn't sure L picked up on. He hadn't.

Ryuuzaki looked up at Light, whose cheeks were bright red, just as Ryuuzaki knew his were too. "Yes.. it's... getting late." He managed to regain whatever composure he had left to walk away with Light by his side, who was smiling to himself. This wasn't going to be so tough after all.

Light couldn't sleep, as would be usual. Who would be able to sleep after what had just taken place? The pair hadn't spoken much since the café. Now it was a dark, late night and they were lying in bed, facing apart, each of them deep in thought. They were both trying to read each other's feelings. Light knew that Ryuuzaki was awake too, he never slept that much anyway.

L was indeed wide awake. His eyes were wide open in the darkness, and he was engrossed in thought. His thoughts were not his usual gloomy thoughts, but this time he was thinking differently. Predictably, he was thinking of Light, and Kira hardly came into his head at all tonight.

Light couldn't stop thinking about Ryuuzaki. _The hair... the eyes... the voice... the body... everything... I want to touch... so sexy..._ and these were his final thoughts before he finally drifted off to sleep, surprisingly.

Light woke up to find that it was still pitch black. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was still only 2:02 am. But it was hard enough for him to get to sleep in the first place, and he had no chance of getting back to sleep now. He didn't know how he had woken up. He was a light sleeper, Ryuuzaki just rolling over could have woken him.

He had no idea if Ryuuzaki was asleep or not. He slowly rolled over, and found a surprise. Ryuuzaki was now facing him, and not only that, he was incredibly close and his eyes were wide open. Light could feel his breath on his face. _So L, this is your decision..._

Ryuuzaki had no idea why or even when he had rolled over, he had just wanted to watch Light breathe. He couldn't think straight. Maybe it was because he was lying down instead of sitting with his knees to his chest? Either way, now he was lost in the darkness, staring at the boy in front of him, into his eyes, and he was getting lost in them. He knew it. He couldn't gain control quickly enough to stop him emotions from taking over.

His heart was beating at the speed of light. Both were plagued with uncontrollable lust and lost all other thoughts as they closed their eyes and embraced wordlessly. Light put his hand on the back of Ryuuzaki's head and held it to his. Ryuuzaki felt so good as they kissed fiercely in the dark, with all the longing that had built up until now. Light played with L's scruffy black hair, knowing he would like it. L's hand was grasping Light's shoulder. The two were locked in an unrestrained, fierce kiss, their tongues battling for victory against the other.

"Mmmh..."

L gave it all he had. He knew it would be best to get these feelings out of his system now. He loved the feeling of Light's hand fondling his hair, his lips on his own. _So THIS is his plan! He wanted this all along! Kira hates to lose... well, so do I._ His instinct took over at this thought and he thrust his tongue into Light's mouth, determined to win, although it was of little use, he had already lost himself. Light enjoyed this and allowed L to do as he pleased, until he bit gently on his tongue, willing the kiss to stop.

Light had something else in mind.

He opened his eyes and they gazed at each other, panting slightly. Ryuuzaki couldn't stop a wide smile erupting on his face. Light grinned too as he moved his hands from L's hair downwards towards his chest. He removed Ryuuzaki's shirt and got up on all fours above L. He began to plant soft kisses on his chest, near his neck first, then moving downwards.

L closed his eyes tight and gave a moan of delight. "Nnnn..." He had never imagined it to be like this. It felt so right now, he didn't want it to end. Light's hands were warm, his lips were soft and he knew just how to touch L. They were evenly matched and knew each other perfectly.

Light reached the top of his trousers, and proceeded to pleasure him. L was moaning in pleasure, lost in the room. The only person that mattered right now was Light. He knew what he wanted. He was lost in a state of utter pleasure, treasuring every second Light had his hands on him. His breathing was loud and heavy, as was Light's.

"Uh... nn..."

His hands gripped the bedsheets, his eyes were tightly closed, his feet squirmed and he bit his lip in satisfaction and relish. _This feeling! _He could think of nothing else...

"Oh... _Light... uuuh!_"

Light was grinning as he listened to Ryuuzaki's voice, which was even sexier than usual. _It's all going according to plan! Ryuuzaki, I know you want me. I want you too, so badly._

**Heh, L thought he could be seme at the beginning, but inside he's really a uke, we all know it :P (Well, he is in this scene!). I'm not really pleased with that love scene, but I'm never pleased with anything I write, especially when it comes right from the depths of my fantasies like that. It took only a couple of days to write the main stuff, and a lot longer just to read through it all and try and alter it to make it more satisfying, which is why this one is so much longer. It might take some imagination to picture the scene, or it might not. In short, I spent bloody ages on this, constantly tweaking it, I basically had to force myself to take a deep breath and finally post it. Also, you guys helped motivate me to push myself, so thanks! Please review and tell me what you think:) Yes, I know it's a slight change of pace, it won't be this hot for a while, I'll go back to cutesy next chapter . Also, I'm open to suggestions!**

**PS. Please bear in mind that this came from the darkest depths of my somewhat screwed up imagination. I am indeed aware that things probably don't happen this quickly in real life XD. So please don't tell me about how this isn't realistic, it's just a fantasy!**


	5. Chapter 4 V2

**Okay, a little explanation is called for. After writing the last chapter, I was never happy about it. Even while I was writing it, something was bothering me. I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong... until a helpful reviewer pointed it out to me. Yes, it's very OOC, out of character. I know that's what makes it exciting, which is why I wrote it in the first place. Hence I am not taking it down. So instead of completely replacing it, I thought, why not just re-write it? This time a little more in character. So, here is my re-write of that chapter. I'm not asking you to like it more than the other one, that's for you to decide. As always, I'd really appreciate ANY feedback you have! Reviews are helpful .**

**So, this is for all you guys who prefer a slightly more 'in character' story! (It's to satisfy my disappointment more than anything, so as I said, I'm not asking you to like it :P) Just think of this as a bonus lovey-dovey scene if you want XD**

Light gazed at L for what seemed like... just forever. Staring into those eyes was like drowning slowly... losing consciousness. Before he knew it, he was leaning closer, wanting a closer look at those wide brown eyes. However, his lips had a different intention.

_I don't really know what I'm doing. But does it even matter? I can't think straight anyway, maybe the best thing to do here would be to just stop thinking._

L himself was thinking too much to act quickly. _What is his motive? What's he going to do... I think I have an idea, but I can't be sure until... he actually does it... am I okay with this? I might as well be, I don't see the harm in it for now. It might hurt in the long run, but I'm sure that in the short term, I'll be able to deal with it. Just this once...? Yes... I can always deal with it later. Once is once after all. I'll plan a counter-attack later._

Now, L was also leaning forwards, to Light's surprise. The eyes in front of him were no longer wide open, but reduced to slits. Light also closed his eyes, letting himself do whatever felt natural right now. _I can feel his breath on my face now... he's not rejecting me... I have to attack! Attack! I will not lose to him!!_

In that instant, they both lunged forwards over the table to meet each other's lips. Without realising it at first, the kiss began soft. L was lightly brushing Light's lips, as if testing them.

_I will not lose..._

They continued to brush their lips together softly, until the fight really started to break out. Light brushed his tongue over Ryuuzaki's lips, demanding entrance. Instead of getting his wish, the detective instead thrust his tongue into Light's mouth, making the kiss become heavier. _You let your guard down... this is my win! My heart is racing..._

Light could do nothing to stop him, his emotions had taken over and he felt too weak. He couldn't feel any other part of his body, just his lips. Even his brain was numb.

_This feels good, better than expected... kissing him... but I'm losing... losing... I don't want to lose. But this is only a battle, he hasn't won the war just yet... this feels good... I'll have to get him back after this... my heart is beating strangely fast... thank god nobody really takes notice of this spot in the café..._

So they continued to kiss fiercely, each fighting to regain control over the other. Their tongues battled to win, each attack more vicious than the last. Until... voices could be heard outside the café.

"Aaaaaw, come on Matsui! I've had a hard day filming, Misa is tired! I need a break, this won't take long!" came a cheery voice.

"WHOA! IS THAT MISA-MISA?"

"Misa-Misa? WHERE?!?!"

"MISAAAA! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH PLEASE?!?"

Light's heart skipped a beat at the mention of that particular girl's name. He quickly pushed away from L, who also turned his head to the distraction. Both boys were flushed and panting.

In only a few seconds, a large crowd had gathered outside the entrance of the previously quiet café. Cameras were flashing and paper was being waved in the air as everyone craved just a little attention from the superstar Misa Misa, who had appeared outside with her manager. As soon as they walked through the door, they had been driven out again by a dozen Amane Misa's rabid fans.

L and Light were thinking the same thing. _Get away from here!_

They met each other's eyes again, this time with looks not of passion but of warning. Each boy had temporarily forgotten the previous few minutes and was now wide-eyed and displaying looks of shock and horror, but also relief that the distraction proved a good way to escape without being noticed by Misa and Matsuda.

Each could tell that the other was thinking this, as they simultaneously stood up and sneaked as quietly as possible towards the door. The screaming fans could be heard much easier here, and were actually deafening the two.

Misa was happily signing autographs and plenty distracted, but Matsuda (or Matsui) was on the lookout for an escape route. His face expression was serious in concentration as he scanned the surroundings.

Light turned alarmingly to Ryuuzaki. "We'll never get out," he said in a hushed tone, "Matsuda will spot us... he'll wonder..."

L gave him a small smile. "What's wrong? Afraid of getting caught here? Coming here with me is nothing unusual Light-kun, we're just two friends. You're too suspicious, Matsuda won't suspect a thing. You know how he is."

Light was defeated. A small smile showed on L's face as Light's turned into one of anger and surrender.

Both boys then turned to the exit and took a deep breath. Through the glass in the door, many people could be seen jumping up and down. They were looking to the left, which must be where Misa and her manager were standing, being surrounded by a growing number of desperate fans. Shouting could be heard over the sound of cars.

There was a gap to the right however which L noticed and proceeded to walk carefully towards it. Light heard the chain jingling as he moved, and realised that it would look strange to onlookers. So he stuffed as much of the chain as he could into his hand, hiding it from view and stopping it from making too much sound. This resulted in his hand being drawn quite closer to the detective's, but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

This part of the café was empty, as everyone was outside trying to catch a glimpse of the superstar. Even the people behind the tills were looking intently out of the window. The two boys crept as silently as they could into the fresh air and sunlight, and chaos. Light looked to his left briefly, and breathed a short sigh of relief as he saw that Matsuda was looking the other way.

L tugged at the handcuffs and they both ran off down the road, L looking downwards to hide his face. They ran around the first corner they got to, and found themselves in a dark and narrow alley. Light peeked around the corner checking to see if anyone was looking, while L leaned against the wall, gazing thoughtfully at Light, his eyes open only a little as his mind was hard at work.

_I want to do this so much. I need to. If I can just confuse him enough, dazzle his senses for just long enough, I might be able to get some information out of him while his guard is down the most. However, I will have to keep my own feelings in check. _He looked up at the sky, the dark grey buildings towering above them and breathed out. _It's worth a try..._

Light turned to face Ryuzaki. He was alarmed to find the detective looking at him in a way he'd never seen him look before... he sensed a longing in him that Light couldn't quite register.

L was taking one step after the other towards Light, never taking him eyes off him for a second. He approached quickly, until he lunged forwards and grabbed Light by the shoulders, swinging him around and pinning him up against a wall violently.

Light looked around and panicked slightly for a second. Regaining his cool, he looked furiously at L, whose face was now showing no emotion as always, although his eyelids were slightly more lowered.

Light had no time to think as L crushed their lips together in a vicious attack. L included his whole body in the motion, his back rocking as he kissed and his hands still holding Light's shoulders firmly against the wall. He was pushing his chest into the boy also, squashing him against the wall so that he was completely smothered in L.

Light kissed back ferociously, struggling under L's grasp. He was trapped against the wall and could not find the strength to move, could not find the strength to oppose Ryuzaki's harsh grip on him.

Light bit L's lip in a furious rebellion. L was not surprised, but actually amused. _So, you're playing along? Good, it's more fun this way. But I cannot let you win this time._

However, it appeared that Light could muster up enough strength to wrestle his arms free and roughly grab the top of L's arms. He swung around again and slammed L against the same wall, hard. L's eyes opened wide in shock, but there was no time to think as Light madly bit at L's face and neck. _I wonder what he would do if I left a love bite on him. Haha!_

Light resisted the temptation to laugh as he bit into the side of L's neck, trying to leave a mark on him.

L winced slightly in pain as Light managed to draw blood from his biting. He lowered his head and thought while Light was attacking his collar. _I won't accept this, he will NOT win! I need to end this, but maybe now is not the right time or place. When we get home..._

"...Light-kun!" L roughly wrenched his arms away from Light's grip and pushed him against the other wall. Light looked questioningly at him, breathing hard. "Now is not the time or place, we will continue this when we return home. For now, lets pause."

Light could see sense in these words, even though he would have liked to carry on here. "Okay... I guess you're right. We can't fight here in public, we might attract too much attention."

"Yes." Concluded Ryuzaki, and they both walked away, not looking at each other at all until they reached home.

**Heh, so that's it. Wow... I finally got it finished! Sorry for the wait guys! Next chapter will be up in the new year, I'd like to get all that out of the way before I continue writing. But for now, Merry Christmas and happy new year! Please review, the more reviews I get the faster the story comes out. Proven fact. And don't be afraid to criticize, please tell me anything you didn't like. I'll use it appropriately to improve my writing :D Until 2008 folks, ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5 PREVIEW

**I'm back! Sorry for the long delay again... I was writing this chapter on and off between doing coursework and stuff. I've also had some family issues to deal with lately and my time has been completely consumed, I hope you understand. But when I feel like writing then I do it no matter what else I have to do! coughprocrastinationcough I got inspiration for this so here I go.**

L sat on the hard tiled floor, listening to the sound of the shower running. He watched the silhouette behind frosted-glass shower door, Light's silhouette, shampooing his hair. He had his knees up to his chest again, and he was biting his thumb. It was the same every time.

Ryuzaki had insisted that he must watch Light even while showering, he was determined that the Kira suspect would find no loopholes. However, being in the shower together was where Light drew the line, he simply needed his privacy. As would anyone, naturally. So L was left sitting outside the shower stall, leaning his shoulder against the tiled wall next to him and intently watching the boy's silhouette through his panda eyes.

It had been a day since the events of the previous night. Neither had really wanted to speak to the other. It didn't help that they weren't alone for very long, and L spent all day staring at his computer screen with those big eyes of his. Who knew what he was thinking. It was now around 7pm, and Light had requested to have a shower, to which the detective, who had been quiet all day, agreed as long as they could get back to work afterwards.

There was something L could not understand though. Yesterday, when the two had kissed furiously in the alleyway, his intentions had been to get information from him about Kira… right? _So that means I haven't succeeded. No, wait, these things take time. Yes, it's wrong to rush these things, I could tell from the kiss that Light still doesn't trust me. Then what will it take…?_ That was not a hard question. L had known for a long time what this might come to in the end. He had just had a hard time admitting it to himself, seeing as he had never even kissed anyone like that before, let alone…

Light was most uncomfortable today. He had had showers while being observed by Ryuzaki many a time while they were handcuffed, but this time felt particularly weird. It could only be because of what had happened between them yesterday. The younger boy had been thinking about it all day. _Why DID I carry on kissing him exactly? I just had this natural feeling… like I really wanted to get back at him for some reason. True, he does annoy me, but I feel like there's something really important I'm missing, something I can't remember or figure out. Well, whatever it is, that doesn't excuse the fact that it felt good. It felt GOOD to kiss him like that. Better than it's ever felt with any other girl. Why…? Would I… go further with him? The thought _

_turns me on… but why?! Maybe I really DO like him. NO, I hate his guts and I just want to get him back! I need to confuse him!! But still… it really turns me on… Ryuzaki…_

Light was indeed turned on. He looked down and found a source of even more embarrassment. He quickly turned to face the back wall so that the onlooker could not see it in his silhouette, and felt himself blushing. _DAMN IT! Did he… did he see? _Light gulped, he had this horrible feeling in his stomach that Ryuzaki had seen his turned on state.

The older detective widened his eyes. His breathing almost stopped when he saw what had happened to Light. _He's turned on… but why… _he already had a sneaking suspicion at the back of his mind of why he was turned on, which related back to the events of the previous day._ There's a 37 chance that it is my fault. _Just then, a sudden curiosity sprouted in L's mind, which overwhelmed him.

As Light's figure turned away and continued washing (quicker than before), L's mind drifted unwillingly, to places I will not describe. Before he knew it, the detectives bare toes were squirming on the hard tiled floor and his breathing was disturbed. He looked down through squinting eyes and noticed that he was in the same position as Light. His breath caught in his throat.

_...? This is not good. I need to maintain control over Light, but I need to remember to control myself too. Now... what to do about this? I'm still curious to know... what it is that Light wants from me. This could be my chance to find out his true feelings and motives._

The water suddenly turned off. Light had gotten rid of his 'problem' by thinking un-sexy thoughts and was ready to face Ryuzaki triumphantly. He shook the water out of his hair and opened the shower door slightly to reach out his hand for the towel.

L could stand the curiosity no more. He had to sort this out. He slid silently across the floor to the shower door and grabbed Light's wet arm as it emerged from the shower.

"Ryuzaki...! What are you..."

_Now I will get you back Light. Not just for being so suspicious, but for putting me in this position. Maybe this will solve my problem too. I want to see your reaction. And once is once after all._

L kneeled behind the shower door and licked the boy's dripping warm arm, starting at the elbow and working his way to the fingers slowly. His tongue gently caressed his skin with a different feeling from before. It no longer felt intense... there was a calmness to it. Like L knew exactly what he was doing this time.

Although L was calm enough to maintain his composure, Light was frozen to the spot. Although, 'frozen' may not be the best word to describe Light right now, because he felt like his body was on fire. This fire had started in his arm the second Ryuzaki had touched him, and had spread to the rest of his body quickly, like a disease. And believe me, Light definitely considered it a disease. It was a disease to be so attracted to someone you know you should hate.

It was all L could do to keep the movements calm as he licked and sucked on Light's fingers and arm as if they were sweets._ Yagami_ _Light, probability of being Kira, 7. Probability that he will make the next move, 50. What are you going to do, Light?_

It turned out that Light would do nothing. After about a minute, he managed to cool the fires raging inside him, also due to the fact that he was still naked, wet and starting to shiver (not just because of the cold). He gently took his arm away from L's grasp, and the ebony-haired detective did not resist. He took his tongue away and slowly retreated back to where he had previously been sitting, looking at the floor, blushing slightly.

**Yeah, this is just a preview. Sorry about that. I've been EXTREMELY busy since December. I have some very important exams coming up. GCSEs. Yeah, they're a pain. I'm trying to write this stuff in between though. It's not easy! So... yeah. Hope you like this chapter so far :D**


End file.
